Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system to record the activities of law enforcement personnel.
Description of Related Art
Scrutiny of law enforcement activities have increased and further expansion of video recording has been suggested. Many police departments are utilizing body cams in order to record police activity during active duty. Further dash cams are also used to record police activity on a traffic stop and other arrests that may occur. One drawback to the use of dash cams is that the dash camera is restricted in its range of view. This view of the dash cam is directed in a forward position away from the police vehicle. One drawback to this limited range is that on occasion police activity goes outside of the line of sight of the dash cam and therefore the amount of evidence and proof available will be limited or diminished. As a result, it would be advantageous to have a system that could actively follow the police officer during a traffic stop or while engaging other arrests or police activity.